


Dulce tentación.

by LouShura



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, Fubuki Shirou is too much, Fudou and Shirou are chaotic bros, Fudou knows, GouFubuSome implied, Gouenji is so gay for him, Inazuma Legend Japan, M/M, They're a mess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouShura/pseuds/LouShura
Summary: "Sigue repitiéndose que es un adulto y que tiene el completo control de su vida, sin embargo se encuentra ahí, a merced de una persona con la que ha fantaseado más veces de las que puede contar"
Relationships: Fubuki Shirou/Gouenji Shuuya
Kudos: 8





	Dulce tentación.

Cuando Gouenji invitó a algunos miembros del antiguo Inazuma Japón a beber a su casa no esperó que todo terminaría en un completo desastre, o al menos no tan pronto como sucedió.

En su mente el plan era simple: los invitaba a beber algo, pasaban un buen rato, se ponían al corriente con sus vidas y luego cada uno regresaría a casa con un nivel de ebriedad dentro del rango considerado aceptable por la justicia, porque eran adultos responsables ahora, y todos tenían trabajos y asuntos que atender al día siguiente como cualquier otro ciudadano funcional del país.

Su error fue asumir que todos esos “adultos” serian “responsables”, considerando que estaba tratando con personas como Endou, Fudou y Tsunami. Internamente se preguntaba por qué creyó que sería buena idea darles alcohol y libertad a todos esos desastres que tenía como amigos para empezar.

Claro, durante los primeros minutos (y podría decir que la primera hora para ser amable) las cosas habían marchado relativamente bien, normal, con ellos hablando de temas como los nuevos equipos de futbol que parecían ser las próximas promesas de Inazuma y otros asuntos más relacionados a sus vidas privadas. Sin embargo el tiempo y las bebidas pasaban, las manecillas del reloj seguían girando y Gouenji fue testigo de lo que un poco de alcohol podía hacerles al antiguo Inazuma Japón. Le costó un par de horas, un considerable número de botellas vacías en la cocina, manchas de dudosa procedencia en su alfombra y llanto emocional por parte de Kabeyama darse cuenta de que aquello no fue muy inteligente de su parte.

—¡Endou, bájate de la mesa! —escucha gritar a Someoka, seguido de algunos quejidos por parte de su antiguo capitán.

Endou sigue tambaleándose sobre la mesa de centro, lanzando algunos vasos y adornos al suelo bajo gritos y ánimos de Fudou y Tsunami. Kazemaru se une a él poco después arrastrando a Sakuma consigo porque al parecer, con ese nivel de alcohol en sangre, el co-entrenador de Teikoku no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para oponerse a él o a cualquier otro, así que solo lo sigue en un escándalo del que seguramente se avergonzará al día siguiente. Ahora los tres están cantando (o más bien, gritando) sobre la mesa mientras Someoka y Kidou, las únicas dos personas con un razonamiento sano en esa sala aparte de él, intentan bajarlos y evitar que se lastimen.

En otra parte de la habitación Kabeyama yace en el suelo, inconsciente, riendo mientras duerme. Gouenji agradece que al menos él no sea un problema como todos los demás, pero aunque Kabeyama no sume al desastre, Endou es el equivalente a otras cinco personas escandalosas en su casa y Tsunami y Fudou siguen siendo un peligro para cualquier persona ebria en esa habitación y en el mundo, incluso si están relativamente sobrios porque solo cantidades exageradas de alcohol podrían hacerle algo a ese par.

—¡Shirou! ¿Por qué no subes y cantas con los otros tú también? —Fudou grita por sobre las voces de los demás, dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda a Fubuki—. ¿O es que ya no puedes más?

Gouenji lo observa mientras intenta enfocar la mirada en el rostro del castaño, quien parece estar provocándolo de forma disimulada. Recuerda que después de formar parte del escándalo hace tan solo unos minutos y beber más que cualquier otro de los presentes, Shirou se sentó entre él y Fudou seguramente a sabiendas de que tendría un balance entre la mala influencia y la voz de la razón a cada uno de sus lados. Inteligente de su parte considerando que apenas podía mantenerse en pie cuando Someoka lo obligó a bajarse de la mesa antes de que Kazemaru y Sakuma se unieran a Endou.

—¿Qué quieres apostar, Akio? —responde firme, desafiante, como si un interruptor dentro suyo hubiese sido activado por Fudou y sus palabras.

—No lo hagas, no estás en condiciones. Ni siquiera creo que puedas levantarte sin caer —Gouenji dice cerca de su oído, elevando la voz también—. Bebiste demasiado en poco tiempo.

Sí, probablemente debería ayudar a Someoka y a Kidou manteniendo al margen aunque sea a Shirou.

—¿Ehhh? ¿Sabes todo el alcohol que este tipo es capaz de soportar? Esto no es nada, puede hacerlo —Fudou lo anima, dejando asomar sus caninos en una sonrisa bajo la luz clara de las lámparas elegantes que decoran el ambiente—. ¿Verdad, Shirou?

El entrecejo de Gouenji se frunce ante la insistencia por parte del otro, pero no está dispuesto a discutir con un ebrio y con satanás hecho persona, así que simplemente opta por rodear los hombros de Fubuki con uno de sus brazos y pegarlo a su cuerpo en un intento por apartarlo de la filosa lengua de Fudou. Shuuya lo mira con una expresión que tiene la advertencia grabada en cada uno de sus rasgos, le deja en claro sin necesidad de usar palabras que no dejará a Shirou levantarse de esa alfombra ni apartarse de su lado hasta que sea capaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

Entonces la voz de Kidou, que de repente es más fuerte que cualquier otro sonido en esa habitación, los saca abruptamente de su pelea de miradas y sobresalta al resto de los presentes. Él le grita a Fudou que levante el culo del suelo para ayudarlo a llevar a Endou, Sakuma y Kazemaru a sus casas, y Akio obedece a regañadientes luego de dirigirle una última mirada a Gouenji.

Parece ser que es suficiente caos por una noche para el heredero de los Kidou. Shuuya deja escapar un suspiro de alivio, le agradece en silencio a Yuuto y a su capacidad para hacer que Fudou lo escuche… En ciertas ocasiones. La mayoría de ellas se dan cuando está realmente molesto.

Mientras ellos discuten, el cuerpo de Shirou repentinamente se vuelve más pesado entre sus brazos y Gouenji nota que tiene la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro. En esa posición no puede ver su rostro por mucho que lo intente, sin embargo, a juzgar por los suaves ronquidos que alcanza a escuchar, deduce que el entrenador de Hakuren se ha quedado dormido contra su cuerpo en cuanto Fudou se alejó. Parece compartir su alivio también.

—¿Es una buena idea llevar a Endou en estas condiciones? Natsumi seguramente estará furiosa —Tsunami dice entre risas, cargando a Endou en su espalda.

—Me encargué de enviarle un mensaje para que lo sepa. Solo me pidió que lo cuide y que lo deje divertirse —Kidou responde, permitiendo que Sakuma se recargue en él.

—¿En serio? Ehhh, tú sí que tienes suerte —Tsunami le dice a Endou, quien le devuelve una risita y responde con balbuceos de los que solo es capaz de entender "Natsumi" y "amo".

No necesitan ser muy inteligentes para saber que Endou ha entrado en esa etapa de ebriedad en la que profesa el amor que le tiene a su esposa. Fudou inmediatamente empieza a grabarlo para enviarle el video a la señora Endou después.

Gouenji aprovecha esa distracción para recostar la cabeza de Fubuki en el sofá a sus espaldas con toda la delicadeza que puede tener, y se pone de pie para ayudar al resto a levantar a Kabeyama del suelo luego de que Kazemaru, Sakuma y Endou cayeran dormidos en el asiento trasero de la limusina que Kidou pidió para que los llevara a casa. Tiene un auto esperándolo estacionado en la entrada, pero es demasiado responsable como para conducir después de beber unas cuantas gotas de alcohol. Gouenji quiere reír ante eso. No ha cambiado nada en todos esos años.

—Yo llevaré a Kabeyama —dice Someoka, llevando sus manos a los bolsillos de su costoso traje hecho a medida—. Vive cerca de mi casa, no será un problema —asegura—. Pero Tsunami vendrá conmigo para ayudarme a bajarlo. No se despertará hasta que amanezca, probablemente.

—¿Eso significa viajar en un auto importado de Italia? ¿Gratis? ¡Estoy dentro!

Tsunami prácticamente salta al asiento del acompañante del auto de Someoka, quien le grita que sea más cuidadoso con lo que hace.

—Sí, bueno... También me llevaré a Shirou. Le dije que podía quedarse conmigo hasta que regresara a Hokkaido.

—Puedes dejarlo conmigo esta noche —Gouenji interrumpe, más rápido de lo que sería considerado "normal"—. Digo, apenas puede levantarse. Además en tu casa están tus padres y ya llevas a Tsunami. ¿No son muchas personas?

Cuando esas palabras salen de su boca, seguidas de miradas curiosas por parte de sus amigos, Gouenji se pregunta por qué las dijo con tanta libertad. No lo pensó mucho en realidad, solo fue un impulso del momento y quiere atribuirlo a que desea ayudar a los demás a mantener a sus amigos ebrios a salvo por esa noche. Cada uno se ha atribuido a alguien para cuidar, y Shirou probablemente sigue recostado en la alfombra de su sala. Se sentiría culpable si deja toda la carga sobre sus amigos cuando él fue quien los invitó.

A pesar de esos motivos obvios y razonables para el resto, de todas formas Fudou le dirige una mirada filosa a Gouenji. Le está sonriendo con picardía y una expresión de "sé lo que planeas" en el rostro que no es nada agradable para Shuuya, pero se guarda sus quejas porque sabe que comenzar una discusión con Fudou no es una opción ahora.

—Bien, bien, dejemos al Snow Clown con Gouenji-kun —Fudou dice, encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto—. Deja de ser sobreprotector por hoy, Someoka. Él estará bien.

—No soy-

—Lo eres —todos lo cortan, incluso Gouenji, quien trata de no reír ante tal situación.

Finalmente todos logran llegar a un acuerdo para regresar a los perdidos en batalla a sus respectivas casas, y se despiden de Gouenji dándole las gracias por su hospitalidad y pidiéndole disculpas por el desastre que hicieron. Kidou incluso se ofrece a regresar por la mañana para ayudar con la limpieza, pero Shuuya se niega sin darle lugar para insistencias. Él los invitó, él sabía que algo como aquello podía pasar, así que tomará la responsabilidad como un buen anfitrión.

Además... Kidou ya tiene suficientes problemas que atender con Sakuma y Fudou a su cuidado.

—¿Estás despierto? —Gouenji pregunta cuando regresa al desastre que es su sala en ese momento.

Shirou, quien tiene una botella casi vacía de algún tipo de alcohol en sus manos, le devuelve una sonrisa perezosa de ojos cerrados. Su cabello está más alborotado que de costumbre, se aferra a su rostro haciéndolo lucir suave y esponjoso. Podría decir que se ve adorable si no fuese por el abrigo que cae con gracia de sus hombros, dándole un aire más... Sexy, por clasificarlo de alguna forma.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

Su voz suena ronca y cansada, probablemente producto de sus gritos cuando estaba cantando con Endou. Gouenji aprieta los labios de forma inconsciente.

—Volvieron a casa. Le dije a Someoka que te quedarías aquí esta noche.

—¿Es así? —él murmura.

El silencio que se instala entre ambos le da el pie a Shuuya para adentrarse más en esa habitación. Comienza levantando los vasos vacíos del suelo y acomodando algunas decoraciones que el concierto anterior de sus amigos desordenó, incluso aprovecha para llevar los cojines manchados con vino y cerveza al cuarto de lavado bajo la atenta mirada de Shirou. Él se mantiene en silencio mientras bebe de una botella y examina cada uno de sus movimientos, sonriendo cuando Gouenji le devuelve la mirada.

—Deberías dejar de beber o terminarás vomitando.

—¿Esto? No es nada —él responde, balanceando la botella para que Gouenji pudiese ver el poco líquido que le queda—. La terminaré y lo dejaré.

—No, lo dejarás ahora.

Tras esas palabras contundentes, Shirou clava su mirada en la figura de Gouenji de pie en el umbral de la sala. Es claro, directo, prácticamente se lo ha ordenado, pero él no es alguien que haga caso a las órdenes para empezar, mucho menos en esas condiciones. Como respuesta le sonríe suavemente, con calma, y aunque es una expresión completamente diferente a las de Fudou, emana la misma energía desafiante y peligrosa del castaño. Gouenji sabe con exactitud qué es lo que hará a continuación solo por el brillo de esos ojos verdes que lo atraviesan como dos filosas cuchillas.

Entonces sucede. Shirou busca beber de un trago el líquido que queda en la botella, pero Shuuya es más rápido y logra atravesar la sala para quitársela antes de que eso suceda. El repentino movimiento lo marea un poco, Fubuki se siente ligero mientras intenta recuperar la botella o al menos tomar otra de la mesa forcejeando entre risas para lograr su cometido, pero se le hace imposible cuando Gouenji la deja fuera de su alcance y se vuelve hacia él de forma abrupta.

Su risa se detiene con la misma velocidad al sentir las manos de Shuuya sosteniendo su rostro, obligándolo a mantenerle la mirada e impidiéndole hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

—No lo harás —Gouenji repite, firme, muy cerca de su rostro.

El calor sube precipitadamente a las mejillas de Shirou volviéndolas aún más rojas de lo que ya están. De repente, cualquier idea relacionada con beber queda aislada en un rincón de su ebria cabecita, siendo opacada por el cálido y suave contacto con Gouenji y esa profunda mirada de brillantes ojos oscuros que parece haberse endurecido con el pasar de los años. Él le sigue observando con atención mientras Shirou cierra sus ojos y mueve un poco el rostro, frotándose contra las grandes manos del moreno sin ningún tipo de pena, sin ser consciente del calor que provoca en las mejillas del más alto. Parece un cachorro en busca de caricias, y Shuuya no sabe si es un efecto tardío del alcohol que él mismo bebió hace un rato, pero se siente débil y lo único que desea ahora es seguir complaciendo a Shirou.

Esto no estaba en sus planes.

—Tus manos son cálidas, Gouenji-kun.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí, también son grandes —murmura—. Se siente bien...

Shirou suspira un poco, casi ronronea contra su piel y el razonamiento de Shuuya empieza a desaparecer a estas alturas. Quiere detenerse y retirarse antes de que esta cosa, lo que sea que esté sucediendo, suba de nivel o algo así, pero su cuerpo no está dispuesto a obedecer. El rostro de Fubuki está tan cerca del suyo ahora que puede ver perfectamente la curva de cada una de sus pálidas pestañas, y a cada segundo que pasa lo acerca un poco más, como si él mismo no tuviera el control de sus propias acciones.

Cada detalle del rostro de su compañero es atractivo. Lo sabe. Desde que lo conoce jamás se lo ha negado, pero esta noche en particular parece mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. Las facciones de Shirou se han endurecido acorde a su edad y el rastro de ternura que existía en ellas a sus catorce años ya no está, por lo que ahora está viendo el puro atractivo de Fubuki Shirou a sus veinticuatro. Ya no es ese niño dulce con el que entrenaba para ser los mejores del mundo, ahora es un adulto y según las palabras de Someoka y el mismo Fudou, es demasiado peligroso para la cordura de cualquiera.

Los pequeños labios de Shirou están levemente abiertos, dejan escapar suaves suspiros cada vez que Gouenji le acaricia las mejillas o aventura sus dedos a través de su desordenada cabellera curiosamente mucho más suave de lo que aparenta. La idea de besarlo se vuelve un deseo incontrolable en ese mismo instante, cuando Shirou abre los ojos y le pide con la mirada que haga lo que está pensando, como si pudiera leer lo que pasa por su mente solo con mirarle a los ojos. Gouenji no duda entonces, se siente débil y perdido así que cede ante él y se aventura a buscar esos labios que lo reciben sin protestar, como si estuviesen esperándolo desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Ambos parecen compartir la misma desesperación porque no titubean, sus movimientos se sincronizan con facilidad y sus lenguas se encuentran dentro de sus bocas, volviendo aquel beso húmedo y desastroso.

Shirou sabe a alcohol y tabaco. ¿En qué momento de la noche fumó? No recuerda haberlo visto salir de la sala, pero es probable que en medio del caos escapara de su mirada. Va a regañarlo por eso, luego, tal vez mañana, cuando su mente no esté tan borrosa y difusa por las sensaciones que está experimentando gracias a la aparentemente experta lengua de Fubuki. Le roba el aliento con facilidad, Shuuya siente que se queda atrás ante el hambre que Shirou le está mostrando.

Cuando se separan, observan al otro jadear en busca de aire. Gouenji no puede verse pero, a juzgar por la mirada que Shirou le dirige a sus labios, sabe que debe tenerlos rojos e hinchados. Lo ha mordido un par de veces antes de dejarlo ir, luce orgulloso de su trabajo y eso solo logra que el calor se acumule cada vez más en su vientre.

—¿Fumas? —se atreve a preguntar en un intento por cortar el silencio.

Shirou vuelve a sonreír, más suave que antes pero igual de peligroso. Él gatea sobre la alfombra para acortar la distancia entre ambos y se sube al regazo de Shuuya, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas.

—¿Tú qué crees, Gouenji-kun?

Dar una respuesta coherente cuando las frías manos de Shirou recorren la piel expuesta de su cuello es difícil. Debe tomarse unos segundos, respirar profundo y tragarse el nudo en su garganta antes de continuar, sabiendo que no ha sido para nada disimulado luego de escuchar una risita suave provenir del otro.

—Creo... Que no deberíamos continuar —él responde, pero de todas formas mantiene un agarre firme en las caderas de Fubuki.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estás ebrio.

—Tú también.

—Pero no a tu nivel.

—¿Esto? No es nada, podría beber más.

—Fubuki... No es eso a lo que me refiero.

—Uh, ¿Crees que mañana no recordaré esto, o que me arrepentiré estando sobrio?

—Sí.

Shirou suelta un quejido suave antes de ocultar el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Gouenji. Parece entender sus preocupaciones aunque no las comparta, eso lo tranquiliza un poco y le permite relajarse bajo el cuerpo de Fubuki por primera vez desde que se quedaron a solas.

—No estoy tan ebrio.

—Lo estás.

Los segundos transcurren bajo el sonido de las manecillas del gran reloj de pared que su padre le regaló al mudarse. Es la calma después de la tormenta, piensa. Casi llega a creer que Shirou finalmente había caído dormido entre sus brazos, pero entonces siente pequeños besos y mordidas en su cuello que no son para nada inocentes, e internamente se debate qué tan mal está por siquiera considerar follarse a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

—¿No vas a rendirte?

—Al menos déjame tocarte —Shirou pide, mordiendo su mandíbula—. ¿Puedo hacer eso?

Gouenji no cree que sea una buena idea. Para nada. De hecho es una pésima idea, pero se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo ante el pedido de Shirou y éste rápidamente regresa a su cuello, besando y mordiendo todo rastro de piel a su alcance. La zona sensible detrás de su oreja parece ser el sitio predilecto de Fubuki. Ese, y el espacio debajo de su mentón. Allí muerde y lame con diligencia, arrancándole suspiros de vez en cuando y obligándolo a apretar los labios con fuerza.

—Aunque no lo parezca, he estado pendiente de ti toda la noche, ¿Sabes? —Shirou dice. Su voz suena amortiguada contra la piel de Shuuya, le deja una agradable sensación—. Noté cómo me mirabas, por eso no me sorprendí cuando dijiste que podía quedarme aquí… Lo que me pareció extraño fue que Ryuugo-kun no se quedara considerando las cosas que hablan de mí por mensaje. ¿Por qué no lo invitas la próxima vez? Podemos pasar un buen rato los tres.

Shuuya cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, disfrutando del toque y del calor que las palabras del otro le generan. Tiene las manos fuertemente aferradas a las caderas de Shirou en un intento por contenerse a sí mismo, pero la dificultad de esa tarea se vuelve mucho mayor cuando siente sus frías manos escabullirse debajo de su camisa. Se pasean descaradamente sobre su abdomen, sus dedos marcan cada línea con una lentitud tortuosa antes de subir hacia sus pectorales. Gouenji se contrae bajo la atenta mirada de Shirou cuando llega allí, cierra los ojos con un poco más de fuerza mientras esas manos lo presionan y masajean, divirtiéndose con él, volviéndolo un desastre.

—¿Este es el punto débil de Gouenji-kun? —Shirou pregunta, aunque no necesita una respuesta realmente—. Puedo hacer más que esto si me dejas continuar.

Él se presiona contra Gouenji, uniendo sus torsos y acortando la distancia entre sus labios. Shuuya cree que esta al menos es una tentación que se puede permitir, así que toma a Shirou por la nuca y devora su boca con más hambre que antes, devolviéndole las mordidas que hace tan solo unos minutos lo dejaron sin aliento.

Shirou suspira y jadea durante el beso, se aferra a los lados del torso de Gouenji y disfruta su desesperación. El calor se acumula cada vez más en su vientre, desciende salvajemente y le obliga a mover sus caderas en busca del contacto que necesita. Ambos gimen cuando sus erecciones se rozan con fuerza, apenas se vuelven conscientes de lo duros que están y de la urgente necesidad por liberarse lo más pronto posible, antes de que aquello se vuelva más doloroso.

En definitiva fue una pésima idea, piensa Gouenji.

—Fubuki...

—Solo un poco más —pide, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Tú también quieres esto.

Gouenji no puede contradecirlo como le gustaría, porque es verdad. En estos momentos le gustaría arrancarle la ropa a Shirou y llevarlo a su habitación, pero si va a ceder a esos impulsos mínimamente le gustaría que ambos estén sobrios y seguros de ello. Quiere ser capaz de experimentar cada sensación adecuadamente y desea que Shirou lo disfrute también sin despertar confundido y con resaca al día siguiente.

Es un adulto responsable, se repite. Aun si su lindo compañero es infantil y caprichoso. Aun si es la tentación hecha persona.

Las caderas de Fubuki se siguen moviendo lentamente, frotándose contra él. Puede escucharlo jadear y gemir con los labios pegados a su cuello, le envía vibraciones a todo el cuerpo y le eriza la piel sin mucha dificultad. Gouenji cede un poco, solo un poco, y toma los glúteos de Fubuki con fuerza para alinear sus erecciones. Corresponde a los movimientos ajenos balanceando sus propias caderas y se muerde los labios cuando Shirou se aferra a su espalda, clavándole las uñas.

—Fubuki... —vuelve a llamarlo, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido cargado de frustración.

Los movimientos de Shirou cesan pocos segundos después y Gouenji sigue su ejemplo, soltando un suspiro insatisfecho. La frustración se ha apoderado de las facciones de ambos y es molesto y doloroso. Shirou quiere quejarse pero sabe que a estas alturas ya no tiene sentido.

Hará que Gouenji lo compense por la mañana.

—El baño queda al final de ese pasillo —Shuuya indica. Supone que no necesita decir nada más para que Fubuki entienda a lo que se refiere—. La habitación de invitados queda en el mismo pasillo, es la única puerta a la derecha. Puedes descansar ahí.

—Mi única condición para detenerme es que me dejes dormir contigo —Shirou ofrece, ladeando un poco su cabeza y rodeando los hombros del moreno con sus brazos. Está intentando lucir tranquilo, pero su lenguaje corporal lo traiciona.

—Eso es peligroso.

—¿Por qué? Solo dormiremos.

—No, tú eres peligroso —aclara—. ¿Qué me asegura que no intentarás nada?

—Puedo darte mi palabra. No intentaré nada —asegura, regalándole una de sus sonrisas peligrosamente tranquilas—. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Tú no intentarás nada?

—Por supuesto que no. Tengo autocontrol.

—¿En serio? Parecía que podías seguir hasta el siguiente nivel si insistía un poco más.

Los labios de Gouenji se separan para reclamarle, pero al final las palabras mueren en su boca porque sabe que tiene razón. Sigue repitiéndose que es un adulto y que tiene el completo control de su vida, sin embargo se encuentra ahí, a merced de una persona con la que ha fantaseado más veces de las que puede contar. Porque si, fantasear con Fubuki Shirou no es algo ajeno a él, podría decir que conoce personas en su misma situación, pero fantasear y llevar esas fantasías a la realidad son dos cosas completamente diferentes. Jamás creyó que terminaría en una situación así, mucho menos que el mismo Shirou le sugeriría invitar a Someoka la “próxima vez”.

—Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabes lo de Someoka?

—Oh, fue a visitarme a Hokkaido antes de volver a Italia en la última temporada baja. Nos pusimos a beber y bueno… Ryuugo-kun cayó rápido y empezó a comentarme algunas cosas, entre ellas lo que suele hablar contigo.

—Dime que al menos no te mostró los mensajes…

—¡Él lo hizo! ¡Fue vergonzoso al principio! —Fubuki ríe, deslizando sus manos desde los hombros hasta el abdomen del moreno—. Pero luego lo pensé y dije: ¿Por qué no? Ambos son atractivos, podría ser divertido.

Gouenji le mantiene la mirada durante unos segundos mientras observa el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, producto del alcohol que sigue dentro de su sistema. Shirou está siendo sincero ahora, pero no sabe si seguirá pensando lo mismo cuando despierte al día siguiente. ¿Siquiera será capaz de recordar todo eso? Desea que sea así. En serio lo hace.

—Ve a ocuparte de eso y date una ducha para relajarte. Te prestaré algo para dormir —él dice, volviendo a acariciar suavemente su mejilla.

—Puedo-

—Si duermes conmigo, usarás ropa —lo corta, ganándose una infantil expresión de molestia.

Shirou deposita un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de los labios de Shuuya y se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, luchando para no perder el equilibrio por el cambio brusco de altura. Debe sostenerse de algunos muebles durante su travesía al baño, lo hace bajo la mirada atenta de Gouenji, que solo regresa a la tierra luego de escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Debe enviarle un mensaje a Someoka. Necesita decirle esto lo antes posible… Aunque tal vez deba ocuparse del asunto entre sus pantalones primero.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi Shirou y Someoka vienen en paquete, así que no puedo no mencionar a uno de ellos si el otro está involucrado jajaja
> 
> Se suponía que esto seria un drabble bonito donde Gouenji sostendría el rostro de Shirou mientras estaba ebrio, pero se me fue un poco de las manos. (?) Mi idea no era publicarlo but why not?  
> En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
